


heat haze days

by mosiferatu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Vaginal Fingering, detailed description of galra penises, no defined gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosiferatu/pseuds/mosiferatu
Summary: Keith jerks his hips against yours, sliding in and out of you with nothing but intense focus. His eyes glimmer in the dim lighting, like the center of a burning ember, ready to swallow you up. You bring his lips to yours, deciding that if this is Hell, you never want to see Heaven.





	heat haze days

The day has been as stagnant as the void of space you’ve been sucked into. All day you’ve been trying to find something to sate your boredom, but without your usual companionship your efforts have been struck useless. It doesn’t help that you’ve spent most of the day looking for Keith, only to find his usual hangouts empty. You tried cooking with Hunk, and lounging with Lance, but neither of those felt quite the same as spending time with your boyfriend on your day off. Moreover, said boyfriend has become progressively more distant since discovering his heritage…you’re worried the revelation has had a negative effect on your relationship.

Feeling incredibly morose at the sudden realization, you resign yourself to looking for him in the last place he usually frequents—his own room. You’ve looked everywhere else, and when you knocked the last time there was no answer, but this time, if the door isn’t locked, you’ll just walk in. You have no perception of time in space, but you’re sure it’s been at least twenty four hours since you last saw him. You’re feeling his absence more than ever now.

Having reached the door to Keith’s room, you allow yourself a brief moment to steel your resolve. A plethora of unpleasant thoughts dance around in your mind– mostly foolish, baseless anxieties–but your sheer loneliness guides your hand to the doorknob. Before you can chicken out, you throw the door open and rush inside, closing it swiftly behind you. When you open your eyes and allow yourself a breath, you find that the room is pitch black inside, but not uninhabited. As soon as your body moves away from the door, reaching out into the nothingness, a growl pierces the silence. The growl is low, feral even, but strangely human.

“Keith?” you call, hesitant. The room seems to grow darker as your heart beat increases. Then, as your back hits the wall, body trapped between it and something foreign, you see it. The deep, fiery glow of honey-colored eyes.

The hairs on the back of your neck stand to attention, mouth forming a yelp that is quickly swallowed by someone else’s lips. The kiss is rough, full of teeth and tongue, but not unfamiliar. You reach out for the light switch against the wall, and the stranger kissing you pulls back from your lips.

“Don’t turn that on—“

But the words come too slowly and the room is bathed in light with a single, effortless flick of your finger. You gulp.

“K-Keith? Is that you?”

His eyes are different, hair a bit fluffier, with skin the color of violets, but it is unmistakably Keith. He shies away from the light, hand over his eyes, but you turn the dial down to dim the assault of the florescent lighting.

“Keith, baby, what’s wrong?” You hurry to his side just as he flops down on his bunk with all the strength of a wet blanket. His skin is hot and slick with sweat, drenching the front of his shirt. You run a hand through his mulberry-colored hair, bringing the dripping locks away from his forehead. He looks a bit feral with his glowing eyes and pointed canines. Feral, and very much Galran.

“It hurts,” is all he says, heaving a breath that seems to take him great effort, nuzzling his cheek against the palm of your hand. This is the first time you’ve seen him this vulnerable.

“What hurts?”

But he doesn’t answer, just keeps heaving ragged breath after ragged breath. The sweat builds at his brow and the heat from his skin alone has your hand burning. You have no idea what triggered this transformation, but you suddenly understand why you haven’t seen him all day.

“Keith, you’re burning up, let me take this off.” You reach out for his shirt, fingers just barely slipping under the hem before he grabs your wrist with all the force you would expect from a Galra. It hurts, and you feel his elongated nails digging into your skin, drawing blood.

“You really don’t want to do that.” Despite his pain, his voice rings with perfect clarity. He fixes you with a deadly stare that would have any other person on their feet and out the door. But not you, not when he’s in so much pain, not when you can do something to help—

“I don’t understand…”

It’s then that his eyes fall from yours, hesitantly dropping to his lap. It takes you a second to comprehend, but when you lower your own eyes you gasp. Keith’s face heats up, tinged a deeper purple than the rest of him. He releases your hand as you focus in on the large bulge straining in his pants, thicker and more pronounced than you remember it.

“You should go,” he begins, voice strangled into a gasp as you press your palm against the bulge and squeeze lightly. It twitches from within its confines, and Keith chokes back a stronger growl that has shivers running down your spine.

“If it hurts, I can help.” You smooth your other hand across his cheek, drawing him forward to place a kiss against his forehead. He’s shaking now, from rage or nerves or what, you’re not sure. You glide your thumb over his cheekbone to placate him, and his head falls against your chest.

“You shouldn’t…I-I won’t be gentle…

You feel a gentle fire beginning to build up between your thighs—you want to help him, anything he needs. If all it takes is your body, you’ll happy let him do whatever he wants to you. You squeeze the bulge in his pants again, harder this time, with more purpose. His head flies back from your chest and you take this opportunity to press your lips against his, tongue pushing into his mouth. The action surprises him, but it doesn’t keep him from returning the gesture, roving his own tongue over yours, committing the way it explores his mouth to memory.

You pull back, sliding your hand into his pants, gripping the base of his manhood. It’s hot and slick from the natural moisture excreting from his pores, with prickly barbs littering his length. You run your thumb along them one at a time, and that pries a deep, heady moan from his lips. You capture them again before he can voice any complaints. “I think I can handle it.”

This is all permission he needs to push you back against his bed, straddling your thighs without ever breaking your kiss (or your grip on his dick). He ravishes your lips with hungry kisses, traveling down your neck and onto your collar bone where he bites and sucks with hungry determination until your skin is nearly as purple as his. You squeeze his dick, milking every bit of precum you can out of him, using the added lubricant to increase the speed of your handwork. The barbs against his length rub your hand raw, but you find yourself wanting more of the stinging sensation, particularly inside of you.

Keith bucks his hips into your hand, groaning into your collar. “F-fuck, you’re so good at that… I need more of you.”

“Then take me.”

With one last stroke of his cock, you relinquish your hold over him and rise from the bed to peel off your clothes. The shirt goes first, followed by the pants and underwear, and Keith quickly follows suit. As you glide your pants over your ankles, you can’t help but to stare as he reveals inch after inch of violet skin until he removes his own pants, and his cock springs forth. Just as you had suspected, he’s grown in length as well as girth, sporting a relatively massive erection compared to his usual, average size. You gulp. Yeah, you definitely want that inside you.

With this in mind, it doesn’t take long for Keith to pull you back into bed, cock pressed against your folds. He slides himself up and down, readying you for his entrance. You’re plenty wet already at this point, and his cock more than makes up for whatever you lack in lubricant, but you appreciate the sentiment all the same. It’s your first peak into sweet, gentle Keith that you’ve had since you began this tryst, but all too soon Galra Keith emerges once again and he pushes into you with one deep thrust.

You cry out as the pain takes you, burning your insides as his barbs rake against your core, stimulating your pussy. He’s thick, and hard, and he takes you so well that you quickly become a moaning, mewling mess. The pain is intense, like nothing you’ve felt before, but it is so, so good.

Keith jerks his hips against yours, sliding in and out of you with nothing but intense focus. His eyes glimmer in the dim lighting, like the center of a burning ember, ready to swallow you up. You bring his lips to yours, deciding that if this is Hell, you never want to see Heaven.

He bites down against your lower lip, drawing the blood from the puncture trickling down your chin. He kisses you again, all tongue and teeth and blood, and it’s the hottest thing you’ve ever experienced. His girth writhes from within you, pressing deeper as he works himself towards his orgasm. He hasn’t forgotten about you, though, and a single clawed finger rubs itself forcefully against your clit. The feeling of complete fullness shocks you, and before you know it your own orgasm has snuck up on you.

You claw at his chest, arching your back until yours is pressed firmly against his. The orgasm leaves you just as soon as it washes over you, but you find that the small moment of pleasure will stay with you for the rest of your life. It’s definitely not something you’ll forget anytime soon.

As you contemplate this, body recovering from the numbness, Keith pulls from you. His orgasm splatters against your lower stomach, your chest, even your chin. You press against the liquid, gliding it between two fingers—it’s thicker than normal, with a light purple hue. Definitely different.

“S-Sorry. I—“ Above you, Keith fights to find his breath. “—I didn’t want to get you pregnant.”

As he says this the violet color of his skin slowly begins to recede until he’s regained his normal complexion. His hair darkens to black once again, and you watch in awe as his cock returns to his human size. He’s out of breath, looking like he’s just returned from a rigorous training session, but the warm, kind look is back in his eyes and your heart swells with familiarity. Lacking in breath and thought yourself, you simply place your hand to his cheek again. “Does it still hurt?”

This draws a laugh from his lips as he shakes his head, grabs the back of your hand and holds it closer to him, kissing the inside gently.

“No. No, I’m fine now.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prize for a friend on tumblr! follow me @voltronassesposts.tumblr.com for more voltron smut!


End file.
